Shining Time World - UbiSoftFan94.
Shining Time World is a Rayman/Shining Time Station parody made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast From Shining Time Station *Rayman as Mr. Conductor *Ly the Fairy as Stacy Jones *Squidward Tentacles as Schemer *Clark as Billy Twofeathers *Grandpa Lou as Harry Cupper *Spongebob Squarepants as Matt *Tily as Tanya *Baby Globox as Dan *Suzy as Kara *Uglette as Becky *Iago as Schemee *Agent Ed as Tito *Cynder as Didi *Crash Bandicoot as Tex *Courage as Rex *Duchess as Grace *Musician as Mr. JB King *Begoniax as Midge Smoot *Mrs. Jumbo as Ginny *Mayor Quimby as Mayor Flopdinger *Dr. Gavin as Felix *Doctor Who as Kit *Dawn as Vickie *Houdini as Mr. Nicholas *Peter Pan as Tucker *Iago as Barton Winslow *Peach and Daisy as Midge Smoot's Granddaughters *Razoff as Hobart Hume *The Doc as Edmund *Agent Xyz as Rusty *Luke Skywalker as Prince Michael Mickey *Barbara as The Queen *The Elephant as Amazo the Great *The Insane Patient as Barry Prince *Evil Rayman as Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin *Jano as Buster the Bully *The Twins as Biff and Bull *Komodo Bros as The Evil Workers *Bembette as Mr. Conductor's Sister *Joe as Max *Murfy as Ned Kincaid From Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *Casey Jr (from Dumbo, The Reluctant Dragon, and Kronk's New Groove) as Thomas # 1 - (Both wear blue and the main heroes) *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Club) as Sir Topham Hatt - (Both in charge of the Railway and the Steam Team) *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Club) as Lady Hatt - (Both wifes to Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse) *Lightning McQuenn (from Cars) as Bertie - (Both sidekicks to Casey Jr and Thomas) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland "1997 film") as Edward # 2 - (Both kind, helpful, and good friends of Casey Jr and Thomas) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Henry # 3 - (Both clumsy) *Montana (from Play Safe) as Gordon # 4 - (Both pompous and proud father figures of Toyland Express and Edward) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter "1998 and 2011") as James # 5 - (Both vain) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Percy # 6 - (Both smart, small, and best friends of Casey Jr and Thomas) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Toby # 7- (Both wise) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Duck # 8 - (Both Western) *Blue (from Dora the Explorer and Choo Choo) as Donald # 9 - (Both wise) *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Douglas # 10 - (Both wise) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Oliver # 11 - (Both Western and best friends of Toots and Duck) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Emily # 12 - (Both the main females and crush on Casey Jr and Thomas) *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Murdoch # 13 - (Both strong) *Shawn (from The Alphabet Adventure) as Arthur # 14 - (Both red) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Molly # 15 - (Both wonderful) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Rosie # 16 # 16 - (Both cute) *Emma (from Jim Button) as Lady # 17 - (Both beautiful) * Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Stepney # 18 - (Both grateful) * Jake (from Budgie) as Stanley # 19 - (Both nice to Casey Jr and Thomas) * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Spencer # 20 - (Spencer is evil in Hero of the Rails) * Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') # 21 as Boco - (Both green, strong, and kind) * Pufle (from Steam Train) and Sir Reginald (from Madeline) # 22 and 23 as Bill and Ben - (All twins) * Pufferty (from Tickety Toc) as Fergus # 24 * Flying Scotsman # 25 as Himself * Eagle # 26 as Himself * Jerry (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Albert # 27 * Harvey as Himself # 28 * Terry (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Porter # 29 * Wilson (from Chuggington) # 30 as Salty * Mellisa (from Onion Pacific) # 31 as Mavis * Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) # 32 as Devious Diesel * Arry # 33 as Himself * Bert # 34 as Himself * Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Daisy # 35 * D261 # 36 as Himself * D199 # 37 as Himself * Old Stuck Up # 38 as Himself * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") # 39 as Diesel 10 * Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) # 40 as Splatter * Train (AICP Minneapolis 2007) # 41 as Dodge * Den # 42 as Himself * Dart # 43 as Himself * Paxton # 44 as Himself * Norman # 45 as Himself * Sidney # 46 as Himself * Dennis # 47 as Himself * Derek # 48 as Himself * Bear # 49 as Himself * Works Diesel # 50 as Himself * 31120 # 51 as Himself * 10751 # 52 as Himself * Koko (from Chuggington) as Pip # 53 * Zephie (from Chuggington) as Emma # 54 * Wilbert # 55 as Himself * Sixteen # 56 as Himself * The Ballast Speeder # 57 as Himself * Barry as Himself # 58 * The Austerity Engine as Himself # 59 * Toby's Brother Engine # 60 as Himself * The Old Engine # 61 as Himself * The Galaxy Express (from The Galaxy Express 999) as Neville # 62 * Speedy McAllister (from Chuggington) as Billy # 63 * Old Puffer Pete (from Chuggington) # 64 as Whiff *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Bash - (Bash's voice suits Jebidiah) *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Dash - (Dash's voice suits Jason) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Ferdinand - (Both blue) * Brewster (from Chuggington) as Scruff # 65 * Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Hank # 66 - (Both strong) * Mary (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Flora # 67 - (Both wonderful) * Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Hiro # 68 - (Both old) * Jones (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Charlie # 69 * Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"), Jason (from Back of the Knodilike), and Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) # 70, 71, and 72 as Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand * Casey John (from Casey n' John Jones Jr) as Timothy # 73 * Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) ) # 74 as Belle (Both kind) * Speedy Buggy (from Scooby Doo) # 75 as Flynn (Flynn's voice suits Speed Buggy) * Emmet (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') # 76 as Stafford * Dave (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") # 77 as Winston * John (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") # 78 as Gator * Train with Caboose (from 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo) # 79 as Connor * Train (from Anastasia) # 80 as Cailtlin * Basil (from The Wind in The Willows) # 81 as Stephen * Jinty # 82 as Himself * Pug # 83 as Himself * Foreign Engines # 84, 85, 86, and 87 as Themselves * Isle of Man # 88 as Himself * Mallard # 89 as Himself * Green Arrow # 90 as Himself * Duchess as Hamilton # 91 as Herself * Iron Duke # 92 as Himself * Other Diesels # 93, 94, and 95 as Themselves * Clive, Neil, and Matthew as Themselves # 96, 97, and 98 * City of Truro # 99 as Himself * Scrap Engines # 100, 101, 102, and 103 as Themselves * Alice # 104 as Herself * Patrick # 105 as Himself * Marlin # 106 as Himself * The Scrapped Tank Engine # 107 as Himself * The Electric Engines # 108, 109, 110, and 111 as Themselves * Eric # 112 as Himself * Adam # 113 as Himself * Lily # 114 as Herself * Colin # 115 as Himself * Peter # 116 as Himself * Shane # 117 as Himself * Geoff # 118 as Himself * A0 Pacifics # 119, 120, 121, and 122 as Themselves * E2s # 123, 124, and 125 as Themselves * Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) # 126 as Skarloey (Both smart) * Rasmus (from Rasmus) # 127 as Rheneas (Rheneas's voice suits Rasmus) * Little Chug # 128 as Sir Handel (Sir Handel's voice suits Little Chug) * Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) # 129 as Peter Sam (Peter Sam's voice suits Choo Choo) * Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) # 130 as Rusty (Both wise) * Dougal Train (from Magic Roundabout) # 131 as Duncan (Both stubborn) * Casey Joe (from Joel The Swedish Dragon) # 132 as Duke (Duke's voice suits Alfred) * Eric (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") # 133 as Mighty * Rodrick (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") # 134 as Mac * Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) # 135 as Luke (Both green) * Ivo Hugh # 136 as Himself * Proteus # 137 as Himself * Circus Train (from Scooby Doo) # 138 as Bertram (Bertram's voice suits Circus Train) * Smudger as Himself # 139 * Train (from Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) # 140 as Millie * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) # 141 as Victor (Victor's voice suits Doc) * Train (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop Opening) as Ghost Train # 142 * Godred, Ernest, Wilfred, Culdee, Shane Dooiney, Lord Harry, Alaric, and Eric (NG) # 143, 144, 145, 146, 147, 148, 149, and 150 as Themselves * Rex, Bert, Mike, Frank, Jock, Blister 1, and Blister 2 # 151, 152, 153, 154, 155, 156, and 157 as Themselves * Casey Junior's Coaches and Caboose as Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice * Henrietta, Elsie, Victoria, and Elsie as Themselves * Old Slow Coach as Herself * The Toyland Express's Coaches, Hogwarts Express's Coaches, Farnsworth's Coaches, Sir Reginald's Coaches, The Bahia Train's wagons, and Johnny's Mail Cars (Dumbo, Babes in Toyland, Harry Potter 2001 & 2011, The Little Engine That Could, Matilda, The Brave Engineer and The Three Caballeros) as the other coaches * Caboose (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Toad * Hector as Himself * The Spiteful Breakvan as Himself * Scruffey as Himself * The Troublesome Trucks as Themselves * Chinese Dragon as Himself * Fred the Orange Car as Himself * Lightning McQueen (Cars) # 158 as Bertie (Both road vehicles) * Mater (Cars) # 159 as Terence (Both vehicles) * Chick Hicks (Cars) # 160 as Trevor (Chick Hicks suits his voice to Trevor) * Lizzie (Cars) # 161 as Caroline * Bulgy # 162 as Himself * George # 163 as Himself * The Horrid Lorries # 164, 165, 166 as Themselves * Butch # 167 as Himself * Thumper # 168 as Himself * Sally (from Cars) # 169 as Elizabeth (Both beautiful) * Susie (from Susie The Little Blue Coupe) # 170 as Madge * Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) # 171 as Harold (Both flying in the air) * Budgie (from Budgie) # 172 as Jeremy (Both flying in the air) * Cranky # 173 as Himself * Rocky # 174 as Himself * Merrick # 175 as Himself * Owen # 176 as Himself * Bulstrode # 177 as Himself * Captain # 178 as Himself * Jack, Alfie, Oliver, Max, Monty, Kelly, Byron, Ned, Nelson, Isobella, Patrick, and Byron # 179, 180, 181, 182, 183, 184, 185, 186, 187, 188, 189, and 190 as Themselves * Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Sir Topham Hatt * Minnie Mouse (from Disney) as Lady Hatt * Penelope Pitstop (from Perils of Penelope Pitstop) as Dowager Hatt * Croc (from Croc 1 and 2) as Mr. Percival * Daisy Duck as Jenny Packard * Simba (from The Lion King) as The Foreman * Scarlet (from The Brave Locomotive) as Alicia Botti * Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) as Mrs. Kyndley * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Phineas as Himself * Ferb as The Vicar of Wellsworth * The Quarry Master as Himself * Sir Lowham Hatt as Himself * Farmer Ernest as Farmer Trotter * Jeremiah Jobling as Himself * Ned Flanders as Cyril the Fogman * Old Bailey as Himself * Farmer McColl as Himself * Johnny Bravo as Sir Robert Norramby * Mr. Peter Sam as Himself * Sir Handel Brown I as Himself * Mr. Ivo Hugh as Himself * Mr. Walter Richards as Himself * Mr. Fergus Duncan as Himself *and more Scenes * A Place Unlike Any Other (Episode 1) (features Casey Jr Gets Tricked, The Three Caballeros Song, Toyland Express Helps Out, and Saludos Amigos Song, narrated by Ringo Starr) * And The Band Played Off (Episode 2) (features Casey Jr's Anthem, Trouble For Casey Jr, and Whistle Song, narrated by Ringo Starr) * Happy Accidents (Episode 3) (features Pete's Special Coal, Alfred and the Flying Weasel, and Mickey Mouse, narrated by Ringo Starr) * Sweet and Sour (Episode 4) (features Blue and Huey and Accidents Will Happen, narrated by George Carlin) * 'Tis A Gift (Episode 5) (features Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree, narrated by George Carlin) * Scare Dares (Episode 6) (features Pinocchio's Sea Side Trip, Casey Jr, Tootle, and the Dragon, narrated by George Carlin) * Paint the Town Red (Episode 7) (features Dumbo the Flying Elephant, Woody's Duck, Come For The Ride, Johnny and the Heffalump, and It's Great To Be A Disney Character, narrated by George Carlin) * All New Tales (Episode 8) (features Cranky Bugs, A Really Useful Disney Character, Sodor's Song, and Ivor, Tillie, and Old Slow Coach, narrated by Alec Baldwin) * Jimmy and Sarah's Date (Episode 9) (features the Fantasyland's Railway Song, and A Better View For Montana, narrated by Alec Baldwin) * Gaining On Us (Episode 10) (features Jebidiah and the Windmill, narrated by Michael Brandon) * The Circus is Coming to Town (Episode 11) (features Casey Jr and the Circus, Casey Jr Song, and Tootle and the Carnival, narrated by Michael Brandon) * Fireman Jones To The Rescue (Episode 12) (features Tracy's Carnival Special, and Fiery Speed Buggy, narrated by Michael Brandon) Category:UbiSoftFan94